psgfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Anarchy Trance
Welcome Hello and welcome to Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Talk:Briefers Rock page. Please make sure to read the wiki's guidelines before contributing. The Community Portal is a great place to start in case you are feeling lost. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bütterfly (Talk) 06:32, June 2, 2011 Hello Welcome to the psg wiki, I hope you'll like it here. I wanted to thank you personally for contributing to the wiki. Spelling and grammar edits are very much appreciated here. Keep up on the good work. ♥ Bütterfly 16:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Really? I hope you'll like watching the first season then. Oh, and if you have any questions or trouble regarding wikia tools and stuff, leave me a message or something, so I can help. :) Yes! I love Phoenix Wright. ♥ I've played all the DS games... and I love them. His hair is awesome. Bütterfly 15:47, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, it took me a while to adjust to the show too, but after I did, I just couldn't stop watching. xD The 'why am I watching this?' self-question never stopped though. You should get them, they're very good. Apollo Justice's hair is awesome too! Those ahoges. What's with the character designers giving the main characters strange haircuts anyway? Haha. My favourite character was Edgeworth, his hair wasn't as cool (it was quite normal) but... I loved him. Bütterfly 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I know! Ron DeLite has got to be the cutest boy ever. I was literally 'awing' everytime he was on screen, haha. And I've no idea, I think Daryan's hairstyle is supposed to resemble a mountain or something... it's kind of an exagerated Elvis Presley hair haha. Bütterfly 15:07, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: I have a problem... Sure, I've deleted the image. :) If you need help with anything else, just leave a message on my talk page. -- Bütterfly εїз (talk • • sandbox) 21:10, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome! Yo! I'd like to say how awesome your "Panty and Stocking: And Why It Should Have A Season 2" post is, not just because it's completely true, but because you used Megaman Legends 3 as an example of why the anime should continue, i'm a huge Megaman and P&SwG fan, and i nearly wanted to nuke Capcom for cancelling the game, i would hate it if this amazing show suffered the same fate as MML3, hopefully Season 2 will come soon (And hopefully Capcom will listen to it's fans, ah heck, who am i kidding.) Good job c= Oops~ ^-^;; Sorry, i made an account here a few hours ago so i'm a newbie for the moment and don't know much about the website xB But, yeah i somewhat agree that Capcom doesn't deserve HATE, but they also don't deserve much love either, we have been asking for a legit game for pretty much years now, and they decide cancelling two awesome games, and instead they give us a silly spin off that aren't even in consoles, i'm not saying it's a bad thing, but it's not what the fans have been asking for >n<, Oh well, at least X, Zero and Vile are in Project X Zone, so i guess that's cool. -u- And PSG, really deserves the second season, sadly it doesn't get much love (i think, considering most people say it's just a perverted anime that doesn't deserve to be continued) But, i'm sure all of it's fans would be really happy to see it come, and who knows? Maybe making a project like the "100.000 Strong for Megaman Legends 3", only for PSG could jog the creator's will to continue the show, i guess at this point it must depend on the fans, and luck. (Also, cute Master avatar there xP) BriefersTheTeddy (talk) 06:47, September 15, 2012 (UTC)BriefersTheTeddy Yep! =3 Actually i have edited some stuff already! Though mostly on Brief's page (Seriously, i love this geek XD), and just some minor details, but i'm getting the hang of this quickly uwu I agree, if they make one franchise seem more important than the other (Although imo i think the main games are better than EXE and Shooting Star, but Capcom should please every fan) would cause a tsunami of hate to come towards them, considering a lot of fans would be pissed off (Including me, =n=) Yeah, hopefully Season 2 will come one day, i was very dissapointed at how gigantic of a cliff hanger they made the end of Season 1 to be, it pissed me off so much when my friend told me there was no Season 2, oh well. (And in my opinion you should keep The Master as your icon, though it's just my opinion! :P, i'm not a fan of the .EXE franchise because i think it's too independant from the normal franchise, and it's just not my style y'know? I have watched the anime considering it once was featured on TV here in Brazil, the Portuguese voice acting ruined it ;n;, but it was overall good, i didn't like the games though =L) Indeed xD That's okay! Considering i'm still a newbie, i might get some edits wrong and probably embarass myself ;>u>, thanks for the advice tho', although i'm not sure people would find a type of underwear interesting enough to read a whole article about so, that's why i just put a short description, hahaha XD I agree, Capcom does the fans a favor by putting in MM characters on their fighting games, but it always pisses someone part of the franchise because it gives them the impression they're favoring certain characters more than others, but that's understandable, Capcom can't put in the whole MM cast on a fighting game that features characters from every franchise they make, that'd only be possible if there was a fighting game ONLY about Megaman :P (Although, that idea sounds nice... o_o, CAPCOM, GET TO WORK.) Yeah, hopefully when they're done with Evangelion they'll head straight to PSG! :D (Really? I thought .EXE was just a silly spinoff of the series, not an actual alternate universe sort of storyline, hmm, maybe i'll start paying more attention to it...and honestly, i don't dislike the .EXE franchise, it's actually kinda cool, i remember when i was a kid, my mother bought me a .EXE PET toy that was on fire pretty much considering it was the time when the anime was being featured on TV, it's a very simple kind of RPG game in a handheld console that looked like a .EXE navi system, that had this random encounter system that let you fight viruses in the style of the games, and connecting to another console, you could fight with another friend, kinda like a Gameboy Advance system, i loved that thing, and that, and the anime was how i got into .EXE, until it later kinda died out for me :P, But maybe i might start playing the games or watching the anime again! And that's okay, it's up to you to decide what you want your avatar to be, haha :P) BriefersTheTeddy (talk) 08:26, September 15, 2012 (UTC)BriefersTheTeddy Being weird is cool B] I guess, then maybe i'll do that when i figure out this site better :P, i still have no idea how to do some things >n<;; but i'm learning! I've only heard of Evangelion through a few friends of mine, they said it is really epic, never watched it, it's mostly based on religion right? (And you still think you're not weird, considering you like PSG and crossplayed as Lan? XD, but shhh it's okay, being weird is more fun~) BriefersTheTeddy (talk) 09:04, September 15, 2012 (UTC)BriefersTheTeddy Hehe, Yeah! xP Well, yeah, but don't worry about that, i'm quickly getting the hang of the site, so i don't really need help with anything right now, unless something is really complicated for me, i'll ask for help. Thanks~ x3 Huh, my friends said that it's heavily based on religion, and you must have watched it a long time ago right? (3rd - 5th grade? What grade are you in now?) So the anime must be really heavy and deep on it's storyline, and considering it has some religious references, the story must be a mindfuck after the other, that's great, i might end up watching it sometime then XD (Oops~ Didn't see that xP, psh, i think crossplays are really cute (Funny considering most male characters are cosplayed by girls... :L), i've always wanted to crossplay as a female character from a Webcomic i read (So far, the only "cosplay" i have done was wear a shirt related to that female character, booo), mainly because my friends keep daring me to xP, and i reeeeeally want to cosplay as Brief *u*, (sadly don't have the money or the phisique to do so, i'm too big and bulky (not muscly) to cosplay as such a thin character T-T) I don't suppose you have any pics of your cosplay stuff? I'd really like to see 'em, especially that Lan headband xP.) BriefersTheTeddy (talk) 22:13, September 15, 2012 (UTC)BriefersTheTeddy Thank you! xD Hmm, i see, then i might watch them sometime soon, they sound really awesome! And considering i just finished watching Persona 4 The Animation, and finished watching PSG a few weeks ago, i should move on to another anime XD Also, considering you're a Megaman fan, do you have an account on megamanx9.com? I really recommend you make an account there if you want to talk to more fans of the games uwu (Hmm, guess i'll think about giving it a try then, and that's a pity, really wanted to see the Lan headband =c)